


If You Were The Only One, Maybe

by MosquitoParade



Series: Matthias Wants Pups (Mini Series) [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Matthias Helvar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, At the very end there is a mention of Matthias having feelings for Kaz, Biting, Blow Jobs, Both of them want kids, Bottom Kuwei Yul-Bo, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched sometimes, Coming while being fucked, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Getting Impregnated Kink, Hand Jobs, Heat-induced decisions, Implied they are both of age, Impregnation, Knotting, Kuwei wants kids, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matthias Helvar is gentle, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kuwei Yul-Bo, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sex, Slick Swallowing, Top Matthias Helvar, Wanting pups, dubcon, getting pregnant kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Kuwei goes into heat and Matthias can't help wanting to help the tiny omega. He gets a lot more than what he bargained for.AKA, why did I write this, no one wants this.





	If You Were The Only One, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely, I don't like Kuwei, at all. I hate him for what he does and I don't know why I sat down and wrote this all the way through.

Kuwei wiggled around pantless on the bed as he shamelessly palmed himself, "I need Alpha," He whimpered, spreading his legs wide, really playing up his accent.

Matthias was the one to sniff out and approach Kuwei. Matthias didn't know much about male omegas, but he figured they needed the same treatment as female omegas, so he found himself on his knees in front of the small omega.

Kuwei moaned loudly when Matthias began to lap up his slick, "Please," The omega whimpered pittifully, his legs already shaking. Matthias gripped Kuwei thigh, giving himself a better angle and Kuwei spilled onto his stomach, moaning a broken version of Matthias' name. The alpha waited as Kuwei panted above him, the omega would a few orgasms.

"Matthias," Kuwei whimpered, and the blond alpha glanced up. Kuwei was hard again and that meant Matthias could continue. He licked gently at the base of Kuwei's dick and found the tip, he then took Kuwei into his mouth and began to bob his head, pulling off when Kuwei started to shake again. Matthias jerked Kuwei off through his next orgasm and the small omega moaned until he almost sobbed. "Th-thank you."

Matthias nodded, again waiting for Kuwei's sex drive to spike again, "Heats are hard."

Kuwei tried to laugh, but it sounded broken, "Yes." He agreed, feeling the ache of his strained thigh muscles already and the heat in his groin stir. He'd really wished that Jesper had been the one between his thighs right now, but Matthias could do. "Would... you finger me?"

Matthias nodded, his scent would already be deep in Kuwei's skin by now, it didn't matter what else he did. So, he found Kuwei's wet entrance and slipped a finger in easily. Then another, then another. He was three fingers deep in Kuwei and he was moaning loudly. Matthias wasn't sure where the pleasurable spot inside an omega might be, but he supposed he found it when Kuwei shrieked.

"Fuck," Kuwei cursed, throwing his head back as his toes curled and he came onto his chest again. "Matth... Matthias..." He whined, the blond man looked up, "So good."

Matthias half smiled and pulled his fingers from Kuwei, "I am glad." Three orgasms seemed healthy, yet he realized that Kuwei was wiggling again, "Still?" Matthias' tone didn't have any bite and seemed more worried.

Kuwei whimpered and Matthias fingered him again to a shuttering orgasm. Yet, Kuwei was hard again seconds later and Matthias gave him a blow job, swallowing after a bit of decision, which was just enough time for Kuwei to be hard again. Matthias frowned, surely six was enough. He stroked Kuwei to orgasm and again, Kuwei was hard under his fingers only seconds later.

"How many do you normally go through?" Matthias finally asked, but Kuwei only blinked and cocked his head. "In heat, how many times do you cum?"

Kuwei had snuck his fingers under Matthias' and began to stroke himself, "Alpha normally knots me."

Matthias had a worrying feeling that one of his kind had been 'Alpha' to Kuwei. Meanwhile, the small omega came again in his own hand. "A knot stops heat?"

Kuwei nodded immediately, "Will you knot me, Matthias?" Kuwei blinked and Matthias felt the heat messing with his head, but he was no alpha to deny an omega a good knot.

Matthias nodded and stood up beside the bed that Kuwei had splayed himself over. He unbuttoned his pants and Kuwei was jerking himself off again, whimpering for attention as he came into his palm again. Matthias kicked off his pants and underwear as Kuwei squealed over a ninth orgasm as he fingered himself. "Does it hurt?" Matthias asked as he climbed onto the bed, now over Kuwei.

"When... when I don't cum," Kuwei whined.

Matthias lined himself up with Kuwei's hole and pushed in slowly, yet the omega came immediately, moaning at an ungodly volume, "Matt!"

Matthias had always been told that omegas will tell you no or stop, and when they do, you have to stop. But if they are yelling anything else during sex, they want you to continue. So he does and Kuwei cries out in some language that Matthias doesn't understand as he cums on his chest again. There was a copious amount of semen on Kuwei and Matthias hopes he'll be able to clean up the poor omega.

Kuwei's muscles tensed around Matthias, but it doesn't bring him over. He bottoms out in the omega and suddenly Kuwei is hugging around Matthias's back, shaking, "Please please please give me pups," He cried, his body tensing up as he came again, "Please," He blubbered.

Matthias kissed Kuwei's neck and the omega whimpered, "Pretty babies, Matthias." He gasped as Matthias pulled out about half-way then thrust back in hard and Kuwei was shaking as he came again, "So many pretty pups, Matthias, please."

Matthias didn't know why, but he wanted pups. His heat-induced mind wanted pups, so many Kuwei pups. He made a low guttural noise as he thought about impregnating the omega in front of him. Gorgeous little Shu babies, at least two, because one would be lonely. "So many," He agreed, thrusting into Kuwei as he shook uncontrollably during his fourteenth orgasm. "How many?" He asked, kissing Kuwei neck so that the omega would moan cheerfully.

"So many, if they look like you," Kuwei whimpered, and after a few more thrusts, Kuwei came again. The space between the omega's orgasms started to draw out a little bit between and Matthias seemed to be getting closer. He didn't moan like Kuwei, no one would hear him, but he just didn't moan, not even when he masturbated.

"Wearing down, omega?" He asked, feeling the knot beginning to form and drag when he pulled out and pushed in.

"Y-You have to give me pups," Kuwei began to tear up, unlike the previous noises that sounded like cries, the omega was crying now. "You have to give me pups, Matthias. Alpha would take them, you have to give me one," Tears slipped down his face, "Just one, okay?"

Matthias didn't like this Alpha. "I will give you one, darling," Matthias kissed away Kuwei's tears, "I will give you one, don't worry." He almost stuttered as Kuwei's body tensed around him again, he was so close, one more orgasm from Kuwei, and he'd be done. "You got this, Kuwei," He growled, "Make me cum, let me give you pups."

Kuwei bit into Matthias' shoulder as his body trembled as he came for his seventeenth and final orgasm as Matthias finally came, pushing himself as deep as he could go into Kuwei's tiny body. "You're going to have pups from me for years," He hissed and Kuwei whimpered, clenching his legs around Matthias' waist. "You keep all that inside you even after I leave," Matthias growled deep in his throat, "You will give me pups, Kuwei."Kuwei made a happy noise and kissed Matthias all over his neck and chest.

Matthias eventually found the tissue box that Kuwei had been using before he'd found him and it seemed like he'd cum quite a lot more than seventeen times.

Slowly, Matthias cleaned up Kuwei, who fell asleep promptly before he'd begun. He cleaned as much up as he could, but there was still dried cum that would need to be washed off instead. Matthias waited about 45 minutes until his knot would let him dislodge from Kuwei. With a clearer head, he figured that he could have a kid. He'd never dreamt of it, but he didn't mind the idea. Kuwei had good features, a pretty face and all that, so, he supposed that a little Kuwei would be fine.

What he'd really wanted was little Kazs, but he was afraid that Kaz didn't want that.


End file.
